A Popular Girl
by Desvendapur
Summary: Instead of changing back Timmy decides to stay as Timantha and attend Trixie Tang's party. This is Timantha's journal as she chronicles her adventures are Trixie's new BFF and the life altering consequences that come from her choices. (Alternate Timeline: Age and time of events differs from canon)
1. Chapter 1: Trixie's Birthday

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction.****_Fairly Odd Parents_**__**and its characters are owned by Nickelodeon Studios.**

**Warning! Fic Contains an Alternate Timeline: **_A Popular Girl_ takes place in an alternate 2006 wherein all the child characters from _The Fairly Oddparents_ TV series are in high school. **Series characters are ages 16-17 at the start of the fic. **

-1-

First Party in Pink

Dear Diary,

I open your pink pages to chronicle and uncap my pen in order to chronicle my life's story from the moment it became relevant to Dimmsdale High. My story is one of frivolous spending and fancy clothes, boys and girls, gooshy romance, but, above all else, this is a tale about how an empty bus seat became one of the most popular girls in Dimmsdale.

This is the diary of Timantha T. Turner.

How did it all begin? As with many of life's adventures, it began with a wish…

May 24, 2006

As I entered the overwhelming Tang estate I could feel a hundred eyes falling down on me. None of them have ever seen me before and already I see them turning to whisper to their neighbors; desperate to discover who this new girl was. Me, the bucktoothed girl in pink who strode into the party at the birthday girl's side.

Trixie stopped. Her hand held me by the wrist. She cleared her throat; everyone went silent.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce my newest friend: Timantha!"

Meekly I raised a hand and gave a limp wristed wave. "Hi…"

All the popular kids cheered and I was lost in a wave of other students. All of them trying to push their way to the front, wanting to know more about the new girl.

The girls comment on my clothes and me how cute I am while to boys eagerly provide their names and suggest we keep in touch. It's all so much to take in! I'm like an idol before the adoring masses. Of course, I know it's only because of my newfound place at Trixie's side, but I still take a moment to breathe it all in. Never in a million years had I ever thought I'd be in a place of such power.

To believe that not 24 hours ago they couldn't be bothered to even remember my name! That the newest member of Trixie's inner-circle was none other than Timmy Turner; an empty bus seat. Of course, how would they guess? They didn't know about _Fairy Godparents_.

Wanda and Cosmo entered my life when I was 10 years old. I was a lonely boy with a rotten babysitter who never thought life could get any better. But, it turns out, there exists a collective of Fairy Godparents whose sole existence revolves around making sure miserable saps like me are able to make the most out of adolescence. We've done some far out stuff, but this Timantha deal—this was a whole other level.

Sixteen hours prior to the party I'd been plotting on how to get Trixie a gift that would sweep her off her feet with my Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. One thing led to another and I accidentally wished myself into Timantha. At first I was mad, but quickly I realized that perhaps being in a girl's body would be the perfect way to discover the perfect gift for Trixie!

In white boots and pink skirt I went to the mall where my boyish instincts took over, leading me to the comic store. My attention had narrowed on an issue and I soon found myself fighting over it with none other than Trixie! It turned out she'd been secretly into boy stuff this entire time and as Timantha I quickly secured a personal invite to her party.

Once I'd been introduced to Trixie's entire party we went through all the usual motions: cake, presents- all that boring stuff. What's important is that I was able to stick by Trixie's side the entire time.

Who got to sit next to the birthday girl? Timantha.

Who got the first piece of cake after the birthday girl? Timantha!

No one in attendance could miss the new girl who had come out of the blue to penetrate Trixie's inner circle. Trixie wouldn't allow it.

Whenever she opened a gift to reveal a new article of clothing or jewelry what did she say? "What do you think, Timantha?" For my part I did my best to smile and nod my head and give the reactions I knew she needed to hear. "That's so you, Trixie!" "I don't know about that." "Pass!"

If I rejected a piece she would carelessly toss it aside and one member of party would drop their head. A part of me feels bad for them, but that pity can't overcome the joy of knowing I have become Trixie's personal advisor!

Occasionally my answers cause her to laugh and soon both of us would turn into giggling fools and rather than be left out of the fun everyone else in the party would feign laughter.

When it's time to wrap up the party she decides to personally send me off at the door.

"I'm really happy you could show up tonight, Timantha."

She gives me a hug which I happily return because _oh my GOD, Trixie Tang's hugging me!_

"Tomorrow after school would you go to the mall with me? I've got, like, three thousand dollars to blow from this birthday."

She said it so nonchalantly while all I can think is: _THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS?!_ What 15 year old just gets to throw around $3000? I don't think all my birthday and Christmas checks _combined _amount to more than $1300 (tops!). But I play it cool: after all, I'm Timantha: Dimmsdale's newest popular kid.

"Sounds great, Trixie!"

We hug again (I don't think I can get tired of that!) and I finally depart.

Cosmo and Wanda poof over my head. I tell them they can go back to their original genders (I kind of wished they'd reverse genders after Wanda initially tricked me into becoming Timantha). They happily oblige, almost instantly reverting to their original forms.

"What about you, sport?" Wanda asks, wand still raised, ready to change me back the instant I demanded.

"Nah. This being a girl thing isn't as bad as I thought." I reply. "Think I'll play it out and see what else I can learn."

I'd considered changing back, but what would be the point? Trixie would still see Timmy Turner as an empty seat. Timantha Turner on the other hand… Timantha was her new best friend! You can't just wish that power away. Not yet, at least.

Arriving home I look around my room. Everything is still Timmy. Comic books on the floor, clothes unfolded, jeans and t-shirts- this won't do!

"I wish this were Timantha's room!" I demand.

Quick to obey Wanda and Cosmo raise their wands. _POOF!_ Soon everything about the room is neatly organized and noticeably more pink. I now have drawers full of blouses, skirts, stockings, and the appropriate undergarments, a closet with five pairs of shoes, dresses on hangers- all positively girly! Yeah, I still have comic books and video games, but they're all neatly organized on a shelf.

I nod my head in approval. "Much better!"

The party's really knocked it out of me so I change into my pajamas (pink button-up shirt and matching pants) and tuck myself into bed, thinking of what the coming days have in store.

I think a week or two as Timantha is all it'll take to get inside the head of a popular girl. Once I know Trixie Tang inside and out I'll become Timmy again and have an in-depth guide to the inner workings of Trixie Tang's mind! All those hot stuff, rich, popular boys will be left in awe as I sweep her off her feet. It'll be totally sweet!

_What could possibly go wrong?_ I ask myself as I slip off to dreamland.

**Author Note: And so begins Timmy's journey down the rabbit hole of Timantha! What will s/he discover at Trixie's side? What will become of his previous friends? We'll find out!**

**Chapter Revised 11/8/2015 **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Update – This chapter was revised 11/8/2015 **

**-2-**

**Timantha's First Day at School**

May 24, 2006

Dear Diary,

The morning after Trixie's party I'm woken up by a familiar alarm clock (apparently the one thing that didn't change in the room) and rise from bed with a yawn. From the feeling of hair on my back, and an unfamiliar weight on my chest I am reminded that I'm still Timantha… and the Chip Skylark calendar reminds me that today is a school day.

Not feeling the least bit fatigued I'm able to slip out of bed with ease (I swear I've still got a buzz in my step from Trixie's party last night) and head to the bathroom.

I take a shower, and needless to say - without going into pervy details - I am now 100% girl. When I finish showering I wrap myself in a towel and return to my room.

Everything Timantha owns seems to play on a pink and white color scheme. Although I don't know what everything is called I allow my hands to guide me, picking through all the garments until they settled on their choice. Once dressed I then returned to the bathroom to freshen up.

I slipped into my new underwear, thigh high pink stockings, knee high designer boots, a white skirt, a white and pink striped blouse, and for the finishing touch, tied my hair back with a shiny pink ribbon, leaving a lovely bow atop my head. I can see that some basic eye and blush makeup has been applied to my face (nothing gaudy).

While I was busying myself in front of the mirror Cosmo and Wanda _poofed_ in behind me.

"Morning guys," I said with noticeable pep in my voice.

"Wow, Timmy, you're really getting into the girl thing!" Cosmo said.

"Y-yeah," I reply before looking at the mirror- this whole time I realize I hadn't been paying much attention to my actions. Otherwise I would have noticed the pink lip gloss I'd been halfway through applying to my pout lips.

Of course, the lip gloss was only the start. My hair was neatly tied back, eyelashes were brushed, eyeliner and blush had been applied—it was perhaps the least masculine way to start the day imaginable.

"You look lovely, sport." Wanda said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Wanda," I said with a bucktoothed smile. In the mirror I could see I was blushing— not out of embarrassment, but from _acknowledgement_. The acknowledgement that I did indeed look quite lovely. That's a thought you never think as a guy: _I look lovely_. Handsome, attractive, silly, maybe, but never _lovely_.

I like lovely.

When I was finished I took a moment to admire myself in my body length mirror. _I look good. _Not as good as Trixie (I mean come on: she's very well developed for her age!). Really taking the time to observe Timantha; her petite figure, bright blue eyes, and the way her overbite delicately rested against her pink lip… a sort of _"girl you'd share a milkshake with" _quality…

_Cute._

That's the word I'm looking for. I look really freaking _CUTE!_

It's funny how certain words carry different connotations depending on your gender. As Timmy I'd have hated it if anyone dared utter the word "cute" to describe me, but Timantha? Cute was _good_! After all, if Timantha was going to be Trixie's best friend she had to look the part!

With a smile and great personal relish I finish applying the lip gloss. Dimmsdale's new girl was ready to meet the world.

Back from my first full day in this body, and I've got to say: School as Timantha was great!

Everyone acts like I've always been Timantha, like Timmy never existed. You know what? I'm okay with that! I thought I'd had it good before, but do you know how great it feels to have people notice you? Like, really notice you. Guys open the door and give up their bus seats for me, girls are constantly swooning over my outfit (I must have an eye for it) and asking for tips—it's fantastic!

Then there's Trixie who's just… Amazing. Being in her presence, seeing how everyone else in our classes responds to her—it's like watching the goddess Venus passing through suburbia; every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her.

Of course, Trixie and I kept things real. At lunch she whispered off color jokes pertaining to Skull Squisher's pecs and how he might use his hands—can't remember how she phrased it, but it was enough to practically send milk squirting out my nose! (I'd never thought girls could be such unabashed pervs, _my god_.)

Other things I noticed my first day of school spent as Timantha:

**\- Boobs:** Boobs are weird. I say that as someone who's just finishing their first 24 hours with them. I'm in no way gifted up there, but there presence was still enough to throw me off balance. And don't even get me started on the sweat! I'll never be able to look at breasts the same way again.

\- **Underwear:** Girls have so, so, so many options for underwear. My new wardrobe alone must have had, like, a hundred different variations on panties and bra combos (I decided to be conservative for my first day out, if you must know). Thankfully, getting a bra on wasn't nearly as difficult as dudes like to make it out.

**\- Boys:** It's hard not to notice that guys look at Timantha in an entirely different way than Timmy. They weren't transforming into cat-calling wolves or anything, but the difference was unmistakable. I'm not sure if I like it or not. On one hand they'd do all sorts of nice things for me. On the other… Well, I was a guy long enough to know what most of them are thinking.

**\- Girls:** It's not just the boys who are looking at me different. Every girl in Dimmsdale High has this look in their eye, like they're sizing me up; trying to determine whether I'm friend or foe. This is especially true of Veronica. Sitting across from Trixie and I at the lunch table I couldn't help but feel her eyes pressing down on me; like I'd intruded on her territory.

**-** **Girl's Locker Room:** Nowhere near as exciting as teenage boys like to imagine it. Yeah, I entered in expecting the wild party of exposed flesh, but, wouldn't you know it, all I saw were gals modestly switching from one set of clothes to the other. There weren't any models prancing around in the nude and not a single lace of sexy underwear. Who'd have thought the girl's locker room was as bland and uneventful as the guy's?

**\- Bathroom:** Yeah… Not going to say much in detail on this one. Sitting down to pee feels weird. The end.

After school Trixie and I blow some of her birthday cache at the mall. With Summer Vacation fast approaching, Trixie picks me two new bikinis from this designer store with a fancy-schmancy French name that I could never hope to pronounce. I told her in the store that I already a swimsuit back home (I saw spied it while I was changing this morning), but Trixie insists that we've both got to look our _best_ this summer. That required my owning designer suits for both poolside _and _beachside. (Girls and clothes – I'm not going to lie and say my Timantha mind isn't crazy about this stuff, but I'm still not sure_ why _I like it).

While her chauffer drove us home she kept throwing all these ideas for crazy house parties, sun warmed beaches—so much that I couldn't even keep track. It really must be something else to always have that much money always at your beck and call. She treats about it all so casually. Meanwhile, I'm only experiencing the Tang family fortune secondhand and it's already enough to make my head spin. When she's talking about private jets, sports cars, and private beach houses, I just become a dummy bobbing my head up and down. "Yes, Trixie," "That sounds amazing, Trixie," "This'll be so fun, Trixie."

Finally the car pulls to a stop outside my suburban home. I exit, shopping bag in hand.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," Trixie said with a beaming flash of teeth.

"Yeah! I can't wait," I replied sincerely. Far as I'm concerned the last few days of school can't finish fast enough.

"Looks like you're going to have all the time you ever wanted with Trixie, Champ."

The voice causes me to jump before I remember that Wanda and Cosmo have taken the form of earrings.

"You're gonna have so much fun," Cosmo said from the other ear. "And Timandia: Trixie in a swimsuit," he added with a suggest quiver of his voice.

"Ha-ha, yeah," I laugh nervously. "It's going to be awesome." If anyone saw me they'd think I was insane, a 15 year old girl standing in the middle of the yard talking to thin air.

"Remember, champ, you can reverse the wish whenever you feel like it," Wanda added in that motherly tone that occasionally slipped into her voice.

"I've got this all under control," I respond, more for myself than Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3: My Summer

**Update – Chapter Revised: 11/9/2015 **

-3-

Pink Summer

August 2, 2006

Dear Diary,

Okay, so I'd told myself to keep a better log of things, but vacation's been _a blast!_ My summer's been nothing but a parade of designer clothes, beach bumming, and wicked cool parties. I just never thought to pick up this journal until I saw it staring at me from underneath my bedside table (note to self: Find better hiding spot for journal).

What's the difference between Summer Vacation as Timmy Turner and Summer Vacation as Trixie Tang's _Best Friend Forever_? Um, _everything!_ It's like having Fairy Godparents without having to keep any secrets.

I can still hardly take two steps into her house without fearing I might get lost in its winding hallways and exuberant decadence. Did you know they have a private arcade that puts the one at the Dimmsdale mall to shame?

Speaking of the mall: One day we went to the mall and bought a whole closet's worth of the cutest clothes! She got to the counter and was like _BOOM!_ $1500 spent. Boots, skirts, shirts, bows, makeup, dresses— Ah! I don't know if this is how all girls respond to clothes, but every morning I can hardly wait to put together my outfit for the day!

Maybe it's just a girl thing, but Trixie spends a lot of time checking out my wardrobe and telling me whether or not outfits bring out what she considers me best "_features"_ (it's my legs, fyi).

And those are just the things I was able to do in boring ol' Dimmsdale!

Alongside Veronica and some of Trixie's other friends I got to spend a week at the Tang family's sweet beach house in Hawaii. It was so premium that I could practically feel the dollar signs shifting between my toes as we walked the beach. Trixie's something else in a bikini, let me tell you. I can't say my hormones towards her are as strong as they were as a guy, but her body's undeniably a work of anatomical art. She just has this way of dominating a room just by entering it.

None of that's to imply I think less of myself being Timantha. Whenever we're attending social events the other girls are always complimenting how I look, asking for fashion tips, whether I'd heard the new Skylark single, etcetera. And guys? Wow! I wanted to throw up the first time one tried flirting with me, but (with some tips from Trixie) I've not only gotten used to it, but learned to use it to my advantage! Want a free drink? Just float some sweet words a guy's way.

Of course, there were some painfully awkward moments, too.

When we went to the water park I bumped into A.J. – that super nerd I used to hang out with as Timmy – standing near the Dippin' Dots cart in his blue swim trunks, a couple of chest hairs beginning to curl. In that moment of recognition I totally forgot that he had no memory of our past friendship. "Hey there, A.J." I say cheerily. He just sits there and gawks as if I'd hit him with a paralysis spell.

"H-h-hey, Timantha." I could tell even through his darker complexion that he was blushing. It then occurred to me that a science-fixated teen probably wasn't used to being approached by bikini-clad girls at the water park.

Still, it would be awkward just to say _hi _then saunter off so I stick with it. "How's your summer been?"

"You know—pretty boring. Just hanging around old Dimmsdale."

"A.J., sweetie, who's this you're talking to?" An older woman slips in.

"Mom, this is Timantha T-Turner. We go to school together."

"Well, if she isn't one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"Mom!"

This escalated quickly.

"Thanks Mrs. AG's-Mom." I smile toothily.

I look for my escape route. When I spot Trixie and Veronica hanging in the wave pool.

"Nice seeing you A.J.," I point a thumb to the wave pool. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your Summer, Timantha!

That evening after my shower, while I brushed out my hair in front of the bathroom mirror, Wanda asked if I wasn't getting a bit "carried away" with things. Pretty weird since she was the one who turned me into this!

"I thought you would have enjoyed the chance to catch up with A.J. back at the park."

"Sure," I lowered my brush "but his mom was making it, like, _super awkward._"

"Not to mention how he's a dude and you're a hottie," Cosmo naively exclaimed.

Wanda's wand glowed and a zipper shut Cosmo's lips.

"Yeah. That," I nodded towards Cosmo who was trying to pull the tab of lips' zipper. "Timantha Turner doesn't hang with people like A.J."

Wanda frowned. "That's mighty cold thing to say."

"I can't help it if my body turns my old friends into stammering idiots. Besides, what would have happened if his mother hadn't barged in? You think we'd be friends again? Get real. I am not Timmy Turner—not anymore. If I can't fill my role someone else would be happy to take my place."

"Sport—are you sure you don't want to change back? You've got more than enough experience now to understand the ends and outs of girl life."

I set down on my bathroom counter with a slap. "And give this all up? Look at me, Wanda! I'm one of the cool kids: attractive, sociable, refined—anyone would give up anything to be where I am right now."

"What about the way things were? You had friends then too."

I laughed. "Yeah. Most of my adolescence I was terrorized by a babysitter due to persistent parental negligence. That's how I got you two assigned to me in the first place."

I turned back to my room, making sure the towel wrapped around my body was secure.

"As soon as this loses its fun I'll wish myself back into an empty bus seat."


	4. Chapter 4: Flash Splash

**Revised: 11/9/2015**

**-4-**

**Dimmsdale Flash Splash**

August 22, 2006

Dear Diary,

I spent today at Dimmsdale's Flash-Splash. A shiver passed raced across my nerves from belly to neck as I posed next to Trixie. She pressed her left arm on my shoulder while her outstretched right arm held a hose. In my hand was a fat yellow sponge, ripe with suds. We were the same style swimsuits and shorts (hers purple, mine pink) and stood in front of a half-washed sedan. Flashbulbs go off as parents and photographers from the school paper take their shots.

As soon as the photo op has been exploited Trixie and I leave our props to the less-photogenic actually working the school carwash. While we make our way towards the snow cone stand I can hear the teacher supervising the car wash telling the students to put their backs into it. Trixie's father funded the Dimmsdale Flash Splash so, of course, his daughter (and friend!) got to be front and center in the photographs.

In the middle of Dimmsdale's Tawny Park, Flash-Splash had the opulence one would expect from the Tang family; first class catering, gargantuan inflatable water slides, paddle boats, petting zoo— even the mayor was in attendance! Anything in Dimmsdale, if it could be bought the Tangs had bought it.

Across the way I adjusted the elastic pink and green bands around my left-wrist. This was my first time wearing a swimsuit in public as Timantha and I'd been feeling the attention all morning.

At 15 years old my body wasn't quite as mature as Trixie's (she remains the queen!), but I clearly was ripe enough to stand in her shadow. A part of me was squeaked out whenever I realized a boy was eyeballing me, but my time spent shopping and modeling with Trixie had taught me how to carry my body with pride.

And boy have people noticed! Not a week into school I've already received secret admirer letters and a whole lot of long, awkward stares (I hope I wasn't that obvious as a boy). Sure, that's nothing compared to the worship bestowed upon Trixie, but it's certainly validated me as one of Dimmsdale High's new popular girl.

As we made our way towards a water gun shooting gallery which had attendees firing water cannons at hapless social study students pining for extra credit. It was on the way to the "Blast Zone" when, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face. A girl, about my age, stood sheltered to the side of one of the inflatable attractions. I paused a moment to examine her. Trixie just kept walking.

Standing beneath a pair of black pigtails she wore large black rimmed glasses obstructed most of her face, acne ran up the side of one cheek, and she'd yet to develop any curves. _Poor thing_, I thought, not instantly recognizing the girl who'd received the blunt force of adolescence awkwardness. Then it occurred to me that I'd once known this girl in my previous life.

"Tootie," I whispered in revelatory shock. Yet another shadow from my life as Timmy.

"What's that, champ?" A familiar, high-pitched voice chimed.

I pulled up my wrist to see the faces of Cosmo and Wanda on my bracelets. "Nothing," I explained, "it's just weird seeing her all and not—you know."

"Not stalking you like a mongoose?" Cosmo asked in that way only he would.

"Poor thing," Wanda said softly. "She looks like she's here all by herself."

_No shit. _

I chewed my lip. Seeing Tootie in such a state stirred my stomach. She really hadn't been _that_ bad. Yeah, the whole stalking thing was kind of creepy, but relatively harmless (especially in the grand scheme of things). She lived under the constant tyranny of her older sister, Vicky, and lord knows I could sympathize with that.

"What're you thinking of, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Thinking I'm going to do some good," I said with pride.

"That would be awfully sweet of you," Cosmo's face nodded approvingly on the surface of the bracelet.

"Go Timmy—I mean, Timithena!" Cosmo cheered.

"Close enough," Wanda wispily said, a small arm extending from the pink bad to pat the Cosmo bracelet's head.

"Timantha," someone interjected before I could take a single step.

I turned around and to find myself face-to-chest with a boy. Cautiously I looked up. His flawless blonde hair was immaculately groomed. He wore red swim trunks and a white tank top that outlined his athletic frame.

"Y-yes?" I responded, far more timidly than I'd intended.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," His smile was toothy and caused my pulse to rise. "I'm Remy. I believe we met at Trixie's a few months back.

I nodded my head. "I know who you are." I placed a hand on one hip gave a quick look to my recently manicured nails. How could I not know Remy Buxaplenty? 16 years old, drove a red Corvette ("cheapo hand me down," he called it) handsome jaw, an athletic body, obscenely rich—you know, all the checkmarks necessary to make a high school stud.

He laughed. "Ah, well. I suppose my name does get around. Then again, so has yours." He flashed his teeth and suddenly I was struck with the fact that _Remy has the cutest freaking smile_. I silently curse myself for blushing at the glimmer of those pearly whites.

"Well, you know…" I trail off like the smitten school girl Remy undoubtedly sees me as. Shameful, I know. For most girls the thought of dismissing Remy would have been inconceivable, but I had one thing they didn't: I'd known Remy as a boy. The Remy I knew was a self-centered jerk born into old money. No expensive hair, fancy clothes, chiseled abs, or – _Gah!_ I'll admit the boy was attractive, but that's it.

Back in the day I'd figured he and Trixie were an item, but, in getting to know her, I came to understand that Remy and her kept a respectable distance from one another. Trixie doesn't talk about it, but I hear the two families are at each other's throats over a contracting deal that went south. There's probably more, but my attention span drops after "contracting deal."

I turned my head away from Remy. Tootie had vanished. _Dang it, I'll have to wish her something later. _I turned back to Remy."What do you want, Remy?"

"I just figured I'd say _hi_. After all, you're the newest member of Dimmsdale's higher society." He looked me over, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Not to mention you're really rocking that bikini."

"Thanks," My blush intensifies and I rock back and forth on my heels. _Damn you, Remy!_ "You don't look bad yourself…"

I anxiously rub my palms together. It suddenly begins to dawn on me how fragile and exposed I am in my swimsuit. I've caught guys checking me out before, but Remy… there was something about his eyes; a forcefulness of will that exerted itself over every dip, rise, and curve of my anatomy. Even worse, his look held competence, unlike those geeks who could stare for hours but never actually spoke to a girl.

It made me feel dirty; vulnerable, even… Makes me wish I could wrap a towel around my exposed flesh.

Or a parka.

I looked back to the water shooting gallery. Trixie stood defiantly at the entrance to the tent and waved for me. I'd never been happier to see her! "I really should get back to Trixie."

"You do that," Remy gave a confident nod. "I'll keep in touch!"

By the time he'd commented I'd already started off. I could feel the flushness of my cheeks, and the rattle of my heart. He had been flirting with me!

"You okay there, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Fine, fine—I'm fine." I am not fine. I whisper into my wristbands, not really caring if people think I'm crazy. "Remy was—he was flirting with me."

"Yeah. It sure looked that way."

"Oooo! Timanda's got a boyfriend! Timanda's got a boyfriend," Cosmo said in a jaunty chorus, but I didn't find it very amusing. A wave from Wanda's wand and a tiny X of duct tape clamped his lips shut. _Thanks, Wanda. _

"This is crazy." I shake my head.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are quite pretty, dear." Wanda smiled that genuine, warm smile of hers. "You should be flattered."

As fond as I was about compliments, that didn't do much to calm my nerves in this particular instance. Not when the speaker gave me these new, alien feelings that made it feel as if my entire being was aquiver.

When I arrived at the shooting gallery Trixie was there to arch an eyebrow. "Oh my God. Was that Remy you were talking to?" She smirked and ribbed me playfully with her elbow. "What did he have to talk about? Spit it out, T!"

"No-_nothing_!" I said much louder than I'd intended to. I realized my legs were shaking. "He just stopped and asked for—directions. He got lost." _Directions? Seriously—that's the best I could come up with?_

Trixie took one look at my face and smirked. "Alright then. You can keep your little secrets… _For now_." She giggled and began to saunter into the shooting gallery. "Come on, _lover girl_. Let's blast some soci-dweebs."

For the first time since attending Trixie's birthday I wonder if I've made the right decision. Am I becoming 100% girl? Just going to wake up one day wanting a guy like Remy? The thought of it was too great a stimulant. I had to calm down. Fortunately, so long as Trixie was around, I'd always have my way out. When this girl's life became too much I could retreat to the Queen Bee's shadow.

Where would I be without Trixie Tang?

**If you liked or disliked liked this fic please remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Sinking In

**~:Timantha Turner's Diary:~**

**Entry #5**

Oct. 11

Dear Diary,

God. I really do sound like a girl when I put it this way, but I don't know where else to begin. I've written to you before, but it was mostly to kill time; figured that's what girls do. But yesterday some things happened that I don't know how to address except through these pages.

My name is Timantha Turner. I am 15 years old. I was born Timmy Turner. I have a pair of fairy godparents who can grant my any wish. One day when I accidentally wished myself into being a girl and Timantha was born. I became best friends with Trixie Tang, the richest, most popular girl in Dimmsdale. I decided then that I'd remain Timantha and enjoy the benefits of being one of the popular kids at school.

Now events are causing to question my identity.

This diary shall be my testament.

The day began with this increasingly familiar statement.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing this morning?"

"Thanks, mom," I blush. It's still weird hearing those words from my mother's mouth as walked down the stairs for breakfast. I've been Timantha now for five months and it still catches me off guard hearing mom talk like that.

It's actually kind of scary to think about how, with a single swish of the wand, a fairy godparent could not only alter physical reality but individual memories. Far as mom's concerned, I've always been and always will be Timantha. In a way that was reassuring as I could get in touch with my feminine side without any concern that someone might discover my former identity, but at the same time it's pretty scary to think one little wish could fundamentally alter the memory of everyone in Dimmsdale…

That being said, I must agree: my outfit is on point this morning: white blouse, matching pink vest and skirt, white leggings, and knee high boots. I'm also happy to write that I've finally gotten the hang of this whole makeup thing. Once I got past that initial sense of tedium of planning out my outfits days in advance and spending 20-30 minutes in front of a mirror each morning I began to really enjoy it. I think the results speak for themselves (Not to brag, but I think I've gotten good enough at girl stuff that my buck teeth are the last thing people notice when I walk into a room).

Mom sets a plate of pancakes at the center of the table. I begin to reach for them, then pause; bite my lip.

Timmy wouldn't have wasted any time diving into their fluffy, syrup and bother glazed magnificence, but Timantha looks at those fluffy mounds and runs a set of equations. _X pancakes equals Y laps around the track, or Z hours at the gym…_ Lots of folk talk about body image and being comfortable in your own skin, but I doubt those people ever made it into their high school's _"it"_ crowd. It required just as much diligence as classwork or sports (if not more).

I don't have things that bad (just in case it sounds like I'm complaining about these pancake rations). If anything, I get off pretty easy for one of Dimmsdale High's upper crust. Seeing as I'd have to squeeze into my Halloween costume soon, I side with restraint, picking two off the plate and applying just enough syrup to glaze the top of each with my knife. Trixie's Halloween parties were the stuff of Dimmsdale legend and this year I'll be at the heart of the action.

I'd grab some yogurt at the cafeteria and be good to go.

With Trixie home sick (a common cold, she assured me) I find myself making the two block march to the bus stop for the first time in my Timantha-life.

At the bus stop I feel a small jolt at my left ear—Wanda's ear (One of the advantages of being a girl with fairy godparents was that earrings made an inconspicuous location for them to hide away… **Sidenote:** _My ears are pierce. How about that?) _

"To your right, sport," Wanda whispers.

I turn my head and see Tootie. She's standing by the bus sign in a sad black and gray outfit that did little to compliment her figure, with head phones peeking out from beneath her obsidian pigtails.

"Are you going to say something?"

I'd totally forgotten to follow up following Flash Splash. I hate to admit it, but I wouldn't have noticed her if Wanda hadn't brought her to my attention.

"Hey…"I say under my breath.

She perks up and pulls aside her headphones. "Yeah?" Soon as we connect eyes she's got this stunned look on her face.

"Tootie, right?" I ask as if I wasn't already sure.

This catches her off guard. "You know my name?"

"Sure, I do," I said with a smile. "We share first World History together."

_Alternate timeline or not, it's hard to forget one's first stalker. _ As Timmy Turner, Tootie had been hopelessly devoted to me. Of course it's best not to tell her such things.

"That's right," Tootie nods her head. "Have you—taken the bus before? I don't ever remember seeing you here before."

"Nah, usually my ride's covered."

"Yeah. You seem like one of those kids."

_Ouch._ "What sort of kid?" I ask.

"You know," Tootie seemed to realize her error and began furiously backtracking. "You're someone who's taken care of—you got connections."

"I suppose I do," I respond. "Just lucky, I guess."

The silence between us grows unbearable. Where the hell was that damn bus?

"Sooooo-" I bite my lip; realizing I don't have much to say I spit out whatever comes to mind "-what do you think of High School?" God, I must sound like a complete tool!

"Its fine, I guess," she said. "New campus, new teachers, but the same familiar faces. I just watch things from the bottom. Folk on the top- they're always changing. Here one minute, gone the next."

"Sounds about right," I nervously laugh, but inside it feels like I'd been sucker punched. Is this how she sees me in this reality?

"What about you? How's everything stacking up for you?"

I could feel a knot form in my throat. "It's f-fine – Great, even!" I say with incredulity. "You know- just great- stuff! Great stuff happening this way and that."

We stare into each other's eyes blankly for what feels like an hour when the bus –thankfully- arrived. I wished Tootie a good day at school and scurried aboard, my cheeks painfully flushed.

"Smooth moves, dudette!" Cosmo rang in my right ear.

I sit with Veronica and Remy while Tootie marched to the back. There was satisfaction in her eyes as she passed; a strange jaunt to her step. It infuriated me. I fish out my compact and make like I'm touching up on my makeup. Really, I'm hoping no one notices how flustered I am.

How weird is this? I've spent so much time enjoying life as Timantha I never thought about how others might view me. I can tell by the way her backpack pulls down her posture that she spends a lot of time around books. She must view me as some sort of airhead; your typical, snobby high school princess.

As the bus begins to leave the stop Remy squeezes my shoulder (he's become far more - _grabby_ \- since Flash Splash).

"Hey Timantha," he said with that million dollar smile, "we were thinking about seeing new Slash Dance this weekend at the Dimmsdale Mall. You game?"

_Slash Dance IV: Salsa of Blood _is the latest entry in the horror series about the duel-knife wielding psychopath who hunts teenagers on prom night. Ridiculous, implausible kills, dumb as bricks characters, gratuitous gore – fun!

"Sure!" I answer.

"Cool," Remy says. He gives a self-satisfied little smirk.

After I finish my homework I switch into my PJs and begin texting Trixie. Most of its pretty typical teenage girl stuff. At least until the topic of Remy's movie invite comes up.

Timantha [9:32p]: Remy said we were going 2 catch a movie this friday.

Trixie [9.32p]: w/ who?

Timantha [9:33p]: idk the usual crew?

Trixie [9:35p]: U know R's got the srs hots for U

I pause and feel my heart begin to race same as it had when Remy had approached me at Flash Splash. Blushing I turn to my fishbowl. Wanda and Cosmo seem to be preoccupied with some shenanigans. Best not to let them in on this.

Timantha [9:40p] No way. Ur the one he wants.

Trixie [9:41p]: Dont b blind gurl

Trixie [9:41p]: U got him under Ur spell

Timantha [9:43p]: Good thing I'm a witch this Halloween haha

Trixie [9:44p]: ;)

I collapse in my bed with a groan. I guess I've known this since Flash Splash, but something about seeing it in casual chatspeech across the LED screen that really drives it home. Facing interactions with boys had been… inevitable. Still, I wish I'd been given some more time to get used to things.

Then there's Tootie. Apparently there are girls at school who hate Timantha for all the reasons I love _being _Timantha. Have I made high school life even more difficult than it was before? _Gah!_ Just when I'm getting used to being Timantha life's got to ruin it by reminding me that there are other people in the world… and many of them aren't at all like I remember them.

Wanda poofs in overhead. "Something wrong, champ?" She asks. "You seem a bit flustered."

I shut off my phone and set it down on my nightstand.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

Wanda and Cosmo don't need to know about any of this. It'd worry Wanda, and Cosmo would never let me hear the end to it.

From now on I'll trust the pages of this diary to contain my thoughts and feelings as these events continue to unfold.

**Author's Note:** **Hey there, gracious readers! As you've probably noticed I've played around with the format of Timantha's diary with each chapter of this yarn. There's been somethings I've written which I find cringe inducing, but with this chapter I believe I've found a format that pleases me. **

**This was the most fun I've had writing this fic so I hope you all enjoy this alt-universe tale of mine! **


End file.
